Free Will Men
The Free Will Men was an organization formed in Central Africa around the late-2020s. Free Will Men played an important role in the creation of the nation of Lewrelif. The leader of the organization during its operations was Dimone Freehole, who by then had adopted the custom name of "The Wizzard". History Formation date The Free Will Men were formed in August 2 2028, when major civil unrest swept through the Kenyan lands. Dimone Freehole, the man made a legend after the Algerian Dispute and the man who had shot down the Excalibur, had retired from his life of being a soldier and began a living in peace and quiet, until the unrests sparked up. During the unrests, Dimone saved a young man during a protest gone wrong, when the army intervened and started shooting at the gathered crowds. That man was looking forward to surpress the current Kenyan government who "had been making our lives a living hell for the past years!" The man's name was Luigi Albatros. Luigi talked into Dimone to join his movement, with him being the leader. Dimone, hesitant at first, accepted the offer, after witnessing the horrors of the military regime established in the country after the last civil war. After the establishment of the Free Will Men, both Dimone and Luigi adopted nicknames to conceal their true identities. Dimone chose the name "The Wizzard", whilst Luigi chose "La Volpe". The Wizzard made Volpe his second-in-command. Actions taken into Kenya The Free Will Men (FWM) started immediate recruitment in the region. At the beginning, Wizzard had to rely on Volpe's connections with several anti-government forces. Volpe's initial plan was to rally the anti-government forces and overthrow the regime, thus declaring free elections and restoring democracy to the Kenyan people. However, his efforts proved fruitless once both Wizzard and Volpe realized the rebels fighting the regime only looked forward to establish their own rule in the country. Wizzard decided that the best way to expand their operations was to recruit people, teach them how to live, how to live free, then how to fight to remain free and how to die as "free willing men". Although Volpe held minor objections as to this plan, the plan was succesful. The FWM started feeling out their ranks and began their agenda: Undertaking guerilla missions, cut off military supply lines, free villages from occupation and let them join their ranks. Expansion into the African continent Soon, the FWM had grown into large numbers. However, Wizzard started to realize their acts were not any different then the common rebels they had shrugged off at the beginning. If the FWM movement was to succeed, it had to change direction and purpose drastically. Wizzard talked to Volpe about his views of FWM. Volpe opposed this change, saying their purpose was to free Kenya and its people. However he was convinced otherwise when Wizzard told him that FWM could become this way a continental movement and free the whole of Africa, not just Kenya. In that way, Africa would be united, free of corruption and foreign influence, able to rebuild its place in the world. Although Volpe believed the Wizzard's words, those were not the Wizzard's true intentions. The FWM started expanding into the neighbouring nations, sending military aid to assist rebellions undergoing in Africa. The FWM soldiers sent there as mercenaries, acted as open convertion posts, who lured people join FWM in Kenya. By summer of 2030, FWM had grown to such an extent that the Kenyan government decided to take actions against them. Occupation of the Kenyan Mountaintops After months of careful preparations, the Kenyan forces assaulted the FWM main base and managed to kill many of its members. Wizzard and Volpe survived the fight and the two of them along with the remaining members of FWM fled to the Kenyan mountains. After occupying the mountains, the FWM resumed their operations and began more agressive recruiting. Wizzard also had his men kidnap scientists so as to turn their new hideout into an impenetretable fortress. Wizzard also set new strings of operations with acquiring state-of-the-art military equipment from the regime's bases. Volpe started to doubt whether Wizzard's goal was to free Kenya or conquer her instead. He started to slowly drift away from him and the FWM, but he, nevertheless, remained Wizzard's second-in-command. Progrssively, the FWM managed to get their hands on loads of modern military equipments, raging from rifles, mines and heavy weapons, to armoured vehicles, tanks and even helicopters. With Wizzard's continuous support toward other countries with mercenary military aid in exchange for money and manpower, it appeared that he had now been lieing the foundations of what it seemed to be a new nation. Declaration of independence With better military arsenal at the FWM disposal, the Kenyan regime decided to intervene again and sent out its army to eliminate this vast threat. The attack on the FWM stronghold was intense and long-lasting, unlike the easy victory they achieved before. Wizzard was well prepared this time and thus the siege lasted nearly three months, with neither side quitting or resigning. In the end, the regime fell because its army, exhausted and obliterated from battle, was unable to protect the capital, which was now exposed to other serious rebel threats. With the elimination of the military regime, Volpe assured Wizzard that FWM had fulfilled their purpose and their presence in the world was not needed anymore. However, Wizzard assured that their job was far from over, as he sought to lead his people into a new truth, the truth the FWM preserved in their motto: "Live Free or Die Hard". Soon after the regime fell, the Wizzard broadcasted live to the world the declaration of their independence and the formation of their new nation on Mount Kenya. Their nation was named "Lewrelif". Organization Early stages Post Mount Kenya takeover Gallery Trivia * The Free Will Men were to be named as the "African Patriotic Front", a reference to the "Algerian Patriotic Front" of General Heydar Mahmood, the organization which Dimone Freehole fought against during the Algerian Dispute. The reason for that was to make Dimone appear as if he fought now for the same ideals the General fought back in 2004: the liberty of his country, free of corruption and foreign influence. Category:Organizations Category:Lewrelif Category:Electrosphere Category:Nemo Insurgency